pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Shockstorm
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Catagories I accidently added this picture to the X & Y Sprites, and I was wondering if you could fix it. http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Togekiss_Back_BW.gif Thanks! FrozenSolid75 (talk) 21:24, March 17, 2015 (UTC) :Done. In the future you can click the edit button on images and use the thing on the right side to edit/remove categories if you need to. --Shockstorm (talk) 22:25, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Forum What do you think of this? Energy ''X'' 22:42, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Candidates for deletion Hi, I've seen there are several pages marked for deletion on this Wiki, most of them being redirects, and they have been there for quite some time. Why won't any of you admins delete them or just remove the delete template? Icy Flasher (talk) 00:22, April 18, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know about other admins, but I've been busy with other stuff so I haven't been able to do much. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:33, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Request Pardon me, but a user from a different wiki, User:Wc383193, is messaging me on this wiki for "unfairly" banning him on this one http://minecraftfanfictions.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft_Fanfictions_Wiki. Could you block him here so it all stops? ~EpicNachos102 :Yes, of course. He's been blocked, and I deleted your talk page here since I'm assuming you didn't want it. Let me know if you need anything else. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:19, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey shock where you been?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:27, June 29, 2015 (UTC) :Real life stuff. --Shockstorm (talk) 00:50, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Edit Could you tell me why you reverted my edit on the bot requests I submitted? Ellis99 CODE XANA 11:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Because it was unnecessary and was discussed with absolutely no one before you randomly decided to remove them, which also happens to be a reason why you've been blocked multiple times. Looks like you haven't learned anything. --Shockstorm (talk) 18:33, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I'll discuss it with Energy to see what he thinks of the requests. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:44, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Bot request Hi. I saw you reverted my request. It was agreed here that we would do that. I thought that doing it manually was the best option, but Energy X said it was not. I'm willing to do it manually, but I don't know now. Icy Flasher (talk) 21:13, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :It's probably not possible to use a bot, since the infobox and other templates are used by by both manga and anime pokemon (therefore bot can't differentiate between the two categories), but anyways there isn't a bot active and hasn't been for quite some time. So either way if it's going to be done, it can't be through using a bot. Didn't know there was already a discussion. It's a lot of work to do manually but there's no reason that you can't do so. I don't know what Energy was thinking. He has recently displayed poor judgment anyways without consulting anybody so I wouldn't worry about him. --Shockstorm (talk) 21:23, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Well I was wondering as well about that. I was hoping if the bot could at least sense some letters, so we could make work of it by typing in the episode/chapter codes (IL, JE, AG etc. to change categories if these letters are contained in infoboxes). But I don't know much about bots, anyway. Energy ''X'' 21:49, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Right thanks Shock. Have you been watching this whole time? Haven't head from you in months.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:31, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Well it's hard here believe me. I didn't know me, Spore and others had loaded so many Bulb/bad images. But I coming through, replaced many images on page.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:41, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Thread of Recommendation Hello, my name is Sci100, and I'm a bureaucrat, administrator, and writer on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki. One of your fellow administrators, Yoponot, may potentially go from having no rights on our wiki to becoming an admin on the wiki. However, a few of my collagues aren't completely convinced of this. So, I decided that who else would know how Yoponot has done as an admin better then other fellow admins on different wikis? With that said, if you coul be brutually honest and describe how Yoponot is as an admin on this wiki, and potentially even recommend his promotion, I would greatly appreciate it. It would help the dicussion process on the Ben 10 Fan Fiction wiki. Thank for your time. The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 03:40, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Signature issues So recently I was told I should try asking you again to undelete the template that my signature uses on every wiki I edit at and I have no choice but to have no signature due to this if the template is removed please... Template:Nosubst 04:51, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Popping by Hey Shockstorm! I think I know you from somewhere.... I was wondering if you guys would need a bit of help editing a page or two? Learning templates and the such, and I would enjoy helping out. Experience and the such. Thanks! Reason The reason why is because it makes others aware of the images since the other don't seem to do anything about the images under the template, bad image. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:37, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :Also, we separate Pokemon pages of Pokemon belonging to trainer that appear in different things like, different manga's and different anime's. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:50, December 18, 2015 (UTC) ::It was debated here, Forum:To Create or not to create.... Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:51, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Nice Job No problem at all ! I just do whatever I can do here, whenever I have the time for it! Misch60 (talk) 08:59, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Not Spam !!! I'm not uploading spam !! What's wrong with drawings !!! Kasha Aura West (talk) 13:59, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Kasha Aura West ''' Reply Merry (belated) Christmas to you too! Thanks for saying that, it means a lot :). You should take your time, edit/help/delete etc whenever you have the time to do so, you are also doing a great job when you do edit :).--Lordranged7 (talk) 22:38, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Welcome back. There are some forum threads, which your input can be of great use. 'Energy ''X 22:45, December 26, 2015 (UTC) User Rights Just want to let you know that X has requested to become a Bureaucrat at the User Rights page. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:59, December 27, 2015 (UTC) News Blog Just like to tell you, like I've told others, the news blogs are coming back on the first Sunday of January. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:10, December 28, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, they'll look different, a bit, from what they used to look like. Ellis99 Volcanion 22:15, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Hello Hi Shock, how you been?--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:40, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that, but been very careful. I loaded different versions so it wouldn't be the same. I checked very carefully, but I guess I made mistake that one.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:43, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about that too if that was bad thing. I didn't know what she was doing.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:47, December 29, 2015 (UTC) I won't cause a war. I'll talk to pokemon gamer, work something out. I understand your message.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:49, December 29, 2015 (UTC) He's been doing similar things. On an image he uploaded, Ellis99 reverted to Kyurem's version and Kyurem reverted it back just to show up as the uploader. - PokémonGamer 08:08, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Shock I remember a message you told me long ago. Only load a similar image only it's completely different or change from Jpg to Png, that's what you told me. Wait maybe another Admin told me that. That's what I've been doing except my mistake on that one image. Sorry I'll stop.--Kyurem147 (talk) 08:12, December 29, 2015 (UTC) That's still falls under trying to own the image. Changing the file extension to make it a different file name is still trying to own the image. - PokémonGamer 08:15, December 29, 2015 (UTC) I'll stop, no more fighting gamer. I don't wish to fight with anyone for that matter. It was wrong to ask him to keep my images.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:48, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Ok I'll talk to Lord and list the pages instead. It be over run with images.--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:59, January 4, 2016 (UTC) All right I'll start licensing and I'll tell show the list to Lord.--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:02, January 4, 2016 (UTC) To assist with this, here are the images he did this to me: *Heidayu Bisharp.png --> Heidayu's Bisharp.png *Pyroar XY096.png (tagged for deletion by Kyurem147 claiming spoilers from previews aren't allowed when they are because Lordranged7 has uploaded spoilers, later reuploaded as:) --> Pyroar (XY096).png (later renamed to Pyroar XY097.png because XY078 is now considered a regular episode) *Carrie Sableye.png (tagged for deletion by Kyurem claiming it was from Bulbapedia when it wasn't so Lord could delete it, so he could upload it himself) *Carrie Sigilyph.png (tagged for deletion for the same reason as the Sableye one, I ended up deciding to upload this frame to Bulbapedia when the dub aired but it was retaken as a different screenshot so it's not the same as the one originally on this wikia) *the Celosia and Bryony Pokémon images - PokémonGamer 06:27, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :Weird. When I added this, it said in the wiki activity that I added an Oshawott GIF image from B2/W2 when I didn't. Must be a glitch. - PokémonGamer 06:30, January 4, 2016 (UTC) I'll tag them and you can erase and restore the others.--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:28, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Ok I removed them so you can't delete and restore the right ones. Thanks Gamer it was remembering which ones.--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:38, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Although Shockstorm said a full list since your second talk page archive tells me this has happened before. Those are just the ones Kyurem uploaded over mine. For a better understanding, he meant *can. - PokémonGamer 06:47, January 4, 2016 (UTC) What could you rephrase that?--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:51, January 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm tagging some images Kyurem uploaded from Bulbapedia in early 2014 I found in his uploads, then I'll get to the ones that he was trying to own. - PokémonGamer 07:30, January 4, 2016 (UTC) When you restore Heidayu's Bisharp images, could you rename a few the right way?--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:47, January 4, 2016 (UTC) I don't know Hey don't ask me. I don't know what's going on. Ask ThePokémonGamer. He might have an explanation. DragonSpore18 (talk) 08:21 December 29, 2015 (UTC) Template help Hi, I'm send here by Ellis99, and I've got a question to ask: Do you know how to copy a template from here (or any other Wikia) to my Wikia. I've tried what Ellis told me, but I couldn't accomplish it. Ellis suggested I should use the Roundy's, but that didn't work out either, that's the point she mentioned you. I hope you can help me, I'm new to the Wikia world, so I don't know that much yet, I've figured out some stuff already, but the templates are a mystery to me. Danny199 (talk) 10:08, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :You've probably seen my Talk page, if you haven't, no need to. I asked a few questions yesterday, but I already figured them out myself, apparently I'm not that bad at working with templates. There are, however, a few things I can't figure out: What is the code for the Movepool template, like the one of Pikachu, cause their is no redirection to a template page. Second, I can't get the type colouring, like Pikachu's box is yellow. I tried to switch the types with numbers, but it didn't help. Do I maybe need to take those from here as well? Danny199 (talk) 09:32, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Forum Just to let you know, a new forum has been set up by TPG (ThePokemonGame) on the use of Filb.de images. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:36, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :By the way, the news blog is up. Sorry for creating the episode you deleted, it's because it was on Serebii but then they took it down. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:18, January 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Another user has re-created the XY106 (red link removed) page. I asked Energy X but it seems he isn't available because of time zones. The thing behind this was I was able to trick Dephender on Serebii with a convincing photoshopped scan into reading the scan, translating it, and adding the title which I, prior to that, sent to UPratik 12, but it's been spreading since he added it to BMGf when that was only a joke. I'm sorry this title was spread across the fandom and eventually added here (but when I saw it was on here yesterday, I sent it to deletion). I even told the user who re-added it that the title is fake on their talk page, but he's still doing it. - PokémonGamer 07:30, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Nevermind. X took care of it. - PokémonGamer 15:01, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Signatures Hi, I don't know how to customise my signature. I am not sure what to do. Please help me. Mario101luigi202peach404 18:43, January 13, 2016 (UTC) I'm not getting how to add color and such. 20:42, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh! It works! Thank you sssooo much! -- [[User talk:Mario101luigi202peach404|Mario101 peach404 21:12, January 13, 2016 (UTC) User Rights I have applied at the suggestion of X for the user rights of Content Moderators here. Ellis99 Volcanion 09:25, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Move image Could you explain why this image you uploaded nearly two years ago looks and has the very same width, height and file size as Bulba's? this. Ellis99 Volcanion 11:49, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :Same for this, this and this. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:02, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::Also, could you comment on the latest forum about Pokemon sprites too? Here it is. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:53, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay then and who were you talking about when it comes to plagiarism? Ellis99 Volcanion 18:44, January 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::Ahh, I understand about the plagiarism. Ellis99 Volcanion 18:49, January 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::It looks like they copied them from Bulba because I just checked the upload times between the two. Ellis99 Volcanion 19:04, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Bulbapedia Sorry to nose in, but when you were talking to Ellis, you said Bulb copies from us. Why can't we from them if they can from us?--Mario101luigi202peach404 20:15, January 23, 2016 (UTC) True, I get it now. --Mario101luigi202peach404 17:00, January 24, 2016 (UTC) They on Bulbapedia have a rule against copying from us anyway, or any fansite in that matter, unless they have permission. It's just that nobody there can help it and copies from us sometimes. Or finds images on Google that redirect here. - PokémonGamer 17:34, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Reply Eh, another one bites the dust. Sad to see more people go. But, if you do return someday, then let me know to restore the user rights. Energy ''X'' 18:42, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi there Shockstorm! I was wondering if you become affiliateswith other wikias, or if I have to ask permission or something. Best regards, Lyra Lyra Ashwood (talk) 18:12, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Alright then... Ellis99 Volcanion 15:33, May 11, 2016 (UTC) :Actually, I think you sent your message to the wrong person as I didn't send you a message. Ellis99 Volcanion 15:35, May 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Ohh, okay then. Ellis99 Volcanion 17:04, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Images Could you tell me how to upload into the summary box to get it to the image?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:41, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Wait a minute, now that recall if I wanted to load image I'd the categories name in the summary box so it show up on the image. I think I did that once I just forgot.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:46, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Now you got me confused and worried. I now know I'm not supposed to load them separate, but still I did something wrong again? You and Gamer said if I want to change an image just reload over that one. I was just doing what ya'll said. Is this about quality?--Kyurem147 (talk) 05:54, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Ok I get it images that already high quality (or I think sharp) don't need to be reloaded. I'm guessing it what those images, sharp since I looked a them again. Next time I'll look closely before I reload. That's another thing I've learned.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:25, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Re:Stats Thanks for helping me out! I just added the stats to the Kalos Pokémon, so I don't believe there aren't Pokémon left out. There are Pokémon though who have different stats in Generation I till V than in Generation VI, so they might need their stats from Gen I till V on their page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:53, May 11, 2016 (UTC) Resignation Then I say welcome back. Energy ''X'' 21:25, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back to the team! I have made your name orange again~--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:59, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back! :) Mario101luigi202peach404 22:31, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back. Ellis99 Volcanion 07:37, May 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks all :) --Shockstorm (talk) 18:50, May 16, 2016 (UTC) ::You're welcome! :)--Lordranged7 (talk) 19:21, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Variant temp Could you contribute to this debate here? Ellis99 Volcanion 07:37, May 16, 2016 (UTC) Could you comment on the request of a users right's here. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:27, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Re:Walkthroughs He never learns apparently. Have checked them as well and they are indeed plagiarized from Bulbapedia, seems some images as well. Thanks for messaging me and I have blocked him.--Lordranged7 (talk) 07:59, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Re:Pokepower You are right, it has been 20 days. If you say so, I will apply again, with your vote, it would be indeed a total of 3 votes for "Yea", so I would pass, so it is worth another try. Misch60 (talk) 10:47, May 19, 2016 (UTC) Edits So, why do you place the or templates down? That is to say, to me, it makes more sense to place it above, for it looks slightly weird in mobile skin. Energy ''X'' 18:52, May 19, 2016 (UTC)